Stay: I Miss You
by Oceansportrait
Summary: 4 couples remember their past relationships *Part 4: Lita's Story*
1. Stephane/Kurt Part 2 - Kurt

Kurt's POV

The time I first had met Stephanie, I had thought she was aloof and quite frankly a spoiled brat born with a silver spoon in her mouth. It didn't take long either for her real personality to shine through. The personality that I fell for maybe just a little too hard.

When I saw her in the hallway, her face set on a determined look, as if trying not to overflow the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, I wanted to go past because I knew she would just tell me some smart ass remark, but something told me I needed to stop and ask anyway. So I did.

__

"I don't know what Hunter wants from me, I try to do everything to help me, but he always seems mad over something I do wrong." Stephanie hung her head in shame at not being able to figure out her own husband.

"From what you've told me, I think you deserve a lot better than Hunter."

Stephanie laughed bitterly, "Even if I did, who could I find that wants me? Hunter has made practically every guy in the federation hate me."

Kurt leaned in, grazing his lips with hers before stepping back.

Stephanie stumbled back, her hand covering her mouth as if to confirm he really had kissed her.

"Now you know the answer." He said.

She looked puzzled, staring at Kurt.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, I told you I wouldn't make a move on you…" Realization dawned on him as to what he had promised her.

Stephanie walked over to where Kurt was sitting, wrapping her arms around him to the small of his back as their lips met in a yearning kiss.

When she had kissed me back, it was as if magic, her lips on mine. It didn't matter to me at all that she was a McMahon, or that she held a certain power throughout the federation, all that mattered to me was her.

After I had broken the kiss, I became poignant, thinking that this was a one time deal, and that she was only using me as a rebound to forget about Hunter until she edged back to her husband.

I was wrong.

I watched as Stephanie neared my way, Triple H's arm around her. I thought she had gotten back with Triple H and that all problems were resolved, no need for me now.

But when she passed by me, she never caught my eye, though as she passed she shoved a small slip of paper into my hand. Triple H never saw the exchange, he was still talking to Stephanie, something about winning back the belt from the Rock.

As soon as they were gone, I unfolded the paper, my hands were shaking slightly as I read her handwriting.

Kurt:

Can we talk somewhere? I'll be in my locker room after the show, Hunter's going home right after RAW.

Steph

I didn't know why she had wanted to see me again, but somewhere in the back of my mind, I was hoping beyond hope that maybe, just maybe, Stephanie wanted to see me for any other reason but to talk.

I knew even if I was an olympic gold medalist, underneath the tough exterior that I put on to the world, inside, I'm just another guy, wanting a girl to love him. Being on the road was more than I ever expected to be, the fame also. Suddenly, women were surrounding me, but not for the reason I wanted them to be.

Stephanie seemed to be the only one who saw me for who I was, or she seemed to be.

I never planned to fall in love with her so fast, nor did I plan to sleep with her the only second time that we had met, it just fell into place as if pieces of a puzzle coming together.

__

I held her in my arms, her brown locks spread on my chest.

I was afraid of knowing the answer, but I knew I had to ask, the question was eating inside of me ever since I had met her. "S o is this it?"

Silence came as the answer. I thought she had fallen asleep, until a few moments later when she replied truthfully "I don't know."

After that, I had fallen asleep, only awaking at night when I heard a sound. It was Stephanie leaving.

__

"Steph?"

She tensed, turning her head, smiling weakly. "Hey Kurt, just go back to sleep."

I shook my head to get rid of the fogging drowsiness. "Where are you going?"

Stephanie sighed lightly, going back to the bed and sitting beside me, she took my hand in hers. "I have to go back to Hunter or he's going to wonder where I am."

"So in other words, I was just your playtoy and now you're bored with me, you're going to throw me away." I had to struggle to keep the sarcasm from edging into my voice.

Her eyes widened. "It's nothing like that Kurt, you don't realize what I have to give up to be with Hunter, I can't even be myself when I'm around him…with you…it's just different."

"Then why don't you be with me? I'll defend you from him, I'm not afraid of him."  
  
"Oh Kurt," She said, touching the side of his face. "What did I ever do to deserve someone as special as you?"

"You did nothing, you were yourself." I said, confused as to what she meant.

"Kurt, even if you could defend me from Hunter, you wouldn't be able to save me from my father. Things aren't that simple. I wish it was, but it isn't."

I shook my head, "Then stay. Go if you want to return to Hunter, except don't think you can come back to me again. I don't want to be someone you are just with because you want something different."

I heard her mutter something about how she was going to regret it in the morning, but she stayed, resting her head on the crook of my shoulder, closing her eyes.

She stayed.

As the sun shined on my face, telling me that a new day had come, I awakened Stephanie who seemed to be fast asleep.

__

"Stephanie, wake up, it's morning." I whispered, gently nudging her.

She opened one eye, looking lazily at Kurt. "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"KURT?" Stephanie seemed to be wide awake now, climbing out of the bed as she scrambled to get her clothes on.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't expect to stay this long, Hunter's going to kill me, I have to go," She zipped up the last of her clothes as she headed out of the door.

The next time I saw her was when I had a match against Triple H.

__

"What is this JR? Stephanie's coming down to ring side!" King said excitedly as Stephanie sauntered down the ramp, looking confident as she ever did.

I glanced over in the direction of the titantron, to see what the uproar was about. My eyes momentarily locked with Stephanie's, that's when Triple H took me down, the next thing I knew I was on the ground, looking up at the lights.

Triple H, not seeing Stephanie at the edge of the ring, was glaring at me, shouting, "Get up Kurt, or are you too afraid to?"

I managed to stagger up, only to get into the position for the Pedigree. I closed my eyes, waiting for the shock of my face contacting with the mat when my arms were let go.

I crawled to a corner, lifting myself into a sitting position. I opened my eyes, to see where Triple H had gone.

I could see Triple H yelling at Stephanie now, who was just outside the ropes, I could only hear bits of their conversation. I didn't see that Stephanie had gotten up onto the ropes as I hit Triple H from behind.

Triple H knocked Stephanie off the ropes as he fell from the ring. I held my hands to my head, what had I just done?

I slid out of the ring, rounding the commentator's desk and past the ring to where Stephanie lay. The crowd roared, thinking I was probably going to hurt Stephanie, though the voices quickly turned to confusion as I knelt beside Stephanie, raising her head, quietly asking if she was all right.

When she didn't answer, I panicked, not even giving a second glance back to Triple H as I gathered Stephanie in my arms, rushing backstage.

I was near tears, thinking I had hurt her pretty badly, to make her unconscious. I took her to the paramedics, only taking a breather when they told me that she was not badly hurt, though she should stay in bed for the next couple of days.

I took her back to my locker room, although I knew I shouldn't have, that's when she started coming to. When she realized that she wasn't in Hunter's locker room, she left the room, saying to me that she'd see me later. I did see her later, with not so good news…

__

"I can't see you Kurt anymore." She said, looking at me dead set in the eyes, a determined look on her face.

I froze, "What?" I said hoarsly, feeling my throat constricting.

"This isn't right, what we're doing. Hunter is being faithful to me and I should do the same." She said lamely, I thought I should tell her it was, but decided not to.

"I love you." It slipped out although I didn't mean for it to.

"And I you, it's just not right, it's the wrong time, the wrong place. Can we still be friends?"

"Maybe." I replied, watching her face fall, before she turned to walk away.

  
That's the day I lost my heart to the one person who couldn't give hers to me.

After that, everyone could see I wasn't the person I was before. Suddenly, I was staying in my room all day, only coming out to perform in the ring to a less than good performance, only to go back to my room and repeat the same steps the very next day.

No one knew about my relationship with Stephanie, and I certainly couldn't tell anyone, I didn't want to ruin her reputation even though it would have been more her fault if I had.

A month after that incident, I met Karen from a friend of mine. I didn't want to be in any more relationships at first, but she gave me space to heal, as I slowly found myself start to fall for her, much the same way I had for Stephanie. I loved Karen, though my heart will always belong to Stephanie, even if no one knows so.

When I told Karen I loved her, I meant it. When I asked her to marry me, I wished it had been Stephanie I had been proposing my life to. I knew it was selfish to marry someone completely out of loneliness, and that Karen deserved better, but being alone scared me more than anything ever had. After a year of marriage, I felt there was still something missing, something I had to do to completely move on. So I got up early in the morning, at the rise of dawn, taking out a piece of paper and a pen as I began to write:

__

To Stephanie:

People really knew what they were talking about when they said your first love's always your true love.

You were my first love, and my true love.

Maybe as you had said, if it had been a different time, a different place, our relationship could have grown to something more. It wasn't the case though, because you went your way, and I had to go on in my life.

I found it hard at first, every time I close my eyes I could still see your beautiful brown eyes, sparkling at me as if I was the only one for you in the world, just to think that Triple H would wake up everyday to see those eyes almost killed me.

I only said I was doubtful about being friends, because if we could have been friends even after all this happened, I would have only been happy to be friends with you, but I was hesitant that it would work out at all. Did you ever hear about anyone being friends with someone after they had an affair with them?

It might seem cruel to say so, except I have to say this. I love Karen, don't get me wrong, it's just I can't see why but every where I look around, I always seem to find something that reminds me of you.

You probably have never had that, because I probably didn't mean that much to you, I understand. You had Hunter first, me second.

I tried loving Karen, I really did. Each day when I would lie in bed, the sun shining on my face, Karen in my arms, when I should have felt the happiest just being there, all I could think of was you.

Yours forever, never the less, Kurt

I crumpled the paper in my hand, listening to the crisp ripping sound of the paper. I knew I would never send the letter to Stephanie, it was just something I had to write.

I threw it in the garbage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R

__


	2. Stephanie/Kurt Part 1 – Stephanie

Stay: Stephanie/Kurt Part 1 – Stephanie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I first met Kurt, I had written him off as a self-indulged ego-tistical jerk, maybe it was because of the proud way he carried himself down to the ring, never letting anyone see his weak side, or maybe it was just the way he made butterflies in my stomach flutter, everytime he looked my way.

__

"Mrs. McMahon?" A voice that seemed to be coming from right behind her asked.

Stephanie turned around, to come face to face with the man her father had been worked up over for weeks.

"You must be Kurt," She said coolly, looking disinterested, checking her nails.

"The Olympic gold medalist." He added.

She shot him an annoyed glance saying, "Whatever. And just for the record, it's Mrs. Helmsley to you. Mrs. McMahon is my mother."

Kurt readily agreed, nodded his head enthusiastically, "Of course, Mr. McMahon never told me you had a different last name than them."

"That's because I'm married."

"Oh." His face fell a little, as though he didn't expect what she just told him.

Stephanie didn't know why, but she felt her face beginning to flush under Kurt's gaze.

She turned her back to him, looking back only to tell him, "My father wants to see you, I'll lead you to his office."

That had only been the starting point. Before Kurt had come to turn everything I was so sure of upside down, I thought I was so in love with Hunter, that I would give the world to him. I followed all of Hunter's instructions without question, thinking that he knew what was right, and all that I had been taught was wrong unless Hunter agreed. Kurt made me realize that I was only degrading myself, not being the person I was born as. A McMahon.

I probably never would have crossed paths with Kurt after the day I had met him if Hunter had just been the perfect man that he was before I had married him. The money made Hunter change, he probably began to change even before we got married, I was just too blind to see. He didn't realize that by fighting with me, he only pushed me in the direction I thought I'd never go to, a direction with Kurt at the end of the road.

__

"Hunter, please! I was only trying to help you!" Stephanie pleaded, nearly on her knees begging for her husband's forgiveness.

"Lots of help you did, you made me lose the most important match of my life!"

"Hunter, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll just go down to the ring with you next week and help…"

Hunter cut in, hissing "NO! It's over, from now on you stay behind in the locker room, I don't need you ruining more matches."

"It was a mistake! I swear, I'll never do something like that again! It was Christian, he was the one that pushed me and…"

"ENOUGH, I don't need to hear any more of this. Don't mention this again. I'm not changing my mind. Not now, Not ever." Hunter slammed the door in her face, leaving her with tears streaming down her face.

Stephanie didn't have anywhere else to go, her father was gone to the other part of the country for the week, her mother went along with him.

She slid down to the floor, sitting so that her back was facing Hunter's door.

"Mrs. Helmsley, are you okay?"

Her blue eyes met with his before she realized that her tears were still wet on her face. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, her head low so that he couldn't see her face.

"I'm fine Kurt, I've never been better. You can skip along now," Stephanie said, muttering under her breath "with your Olympic gold medals."

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy. Just because I'm proud of my gold medals doesn't mean they're my whole life."

Stephanie's face blushed, she hadn't meant for him to overhear her last comment.

"If you need to talk about anything, you can always come talk to me. Of course, unless you want to talk about it to Hunter."

Stephanie sharply turned her head farther away from Kurt, not replying.

"I knew it, something happened between you and Hunter, wasn't it?"

"None of your business." She tilted her head up to show Kurt that she was fine on her own and that she didn't need anyone to lean on.

Kurt held his hands up, "I thought you looked like you needed someone to talk to, sorry for my caring."

Stephanie had to say something to have him stay she needed to talk to someone before she broke down, so she whispered, "Hunter. Hunter's mad at me."

Kurt knelt down beside Stephanie, helping her to her feet. "Let's go to my room to talk about it."

Her eyes narrowed; maybe Kurt didn't have the best of intentions as she had originally thought.

He laughed, saying to her as if he read her thoughts, "Don't worry Mrs. Helmsley, I wouldn't touch a daughter of Vince McMahon."

Stephanie joined in the laughter; her eyes that had been a dark stormy color now a sparkling ocean blue. "Kurt, call me Steph. We're friends now aren't we?"

It had first started with friendship; I wasn't sure when it had started to transform into something more, it just happened. That was the only way I could explain.

Hunter was just as sightless as I was when it came to relationships, he thought I was being faithful, thinking that a wife of his would have no reason to look at another man.

He was wrong. I never planned to go so low as to cheat on someone I was tied to bonds with; but then again, I never had met anyone as special as Kurt.

__

Stephanie tried to hold back her laughter, but a giggle escaped as Kurt pressed her back against the side of the arena building.

Kurt gently covered her mouth with her hand, "Shh, someone might find us here."

She smiled taking his hand away from her face, "What would you do if they did?"

He put an arm around Stephanie, dramatically saying, "Then I would proclaim my love for you until they know we were meant for each other."

Her smirk wilted, a serious look overcoming her eyes, "You…you love me?"

Kurt let his arm fall from her shoulder, "Well…sure, don't you?"

Her gaze fell to the floor, her thoughts unreadable.

"Steph?" Kurt said quietly.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around him, the silence setting a calming feel; she could hear his heart beating, the familiar warm feeling of his skin next to hers.

"I love you too."

Kurt's face lit up; he picked her up, whirling her around, bringing her back to earth only to place a kiss on her lips.

He didn't see as a single tear as lone as a single rose fell from her eye.

Before he had said those three words, what Kurt and I shared, I considered a joke. Not a joke, as in a laughing matter, but I considered what I had gotten into something that I could quickly get out of if I had gotten bored, or if someone happened to find out.

Though after he had said those words, all of a sudden, it wasn't a joke anymore, but something very very real. A situation that could not only ruin my reputation, but my marriage with Hunter as well. No one knew what was going on, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I was unexpectedly very alone, so alone.

Did I love Kurt? That was a question I didn't know the answer to.

__

Stephanie crept back into the room she and Hunter shared after sneaking out to meet Kurt.

"Steph, what are you doing up?" Hunter said, the sleep impairing him from thinking straight.

Stephanie froze midway to her side of the bed, "I couldn't sleep so I just went outside to get some fresh air Hunter, go back to sleep."

He seemed to accept her reason, turning his back to her, mumbling about having to go work out at the gym tomorrow morning.

She sighed in relief, that was close. She wasn't sure if she could think up of a reason every time she went off with Kurt, she wasn't sure if it was worth the risk.

Stephanie discarded her clothes at the edge of the bed, lifting the sheets and pulling it over her.

She closed her eyes, but was awoken as she felt a tight grip around her neck.

She immediately reached to touch her neck, only to find the person's hands gripped tightly around her neck. She could feel her lungs begin to burn for air.

"You think you could have gotten away with this?" Hunter murmured harshly into her ear.

Her eyes widened, she shook her head.

"That's not going to work, you act so innocent but that's not really what you are, are you Stephanie? Going around behind my back, doing something you wouldn't want your old man to know…"

Stephanie could feel her vision starting to darken before the hold on her neck loosened.

"Now, now, Steph, don't go to sleep, you're not going to get away that easily."

She fell to the ground, her hand limply on her shoulder, her breaths coming out in short gasps..

Hunter touched her face. She flinched, trying to back away but from the lack of air she found she could only glance away.

"See what you made me do Steph? It doesn't have to be like this, no, no. It can be the perfect couple that we used to be, before you messed it up." He said in a sing song voice, falling back on the bed.

Steph glanced out at the window; she didn't want to give Hunter the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to her.

"I know you're cheating on me, don't try to deny it."

She stayed silent, she knew the guilt would be in her eyes, there was no way to hide it.

"Don't be such a whore Steph, just because you're a McMahon…."

Stephanie cut him off getting to her feet and turning to him, "Don't give me that whole lame speech again. You're right, I am seeing someone. And he's a better lover than you ever were you're a heartless bastard ever since you saw what you would gain from this marriage, you were so intrigued you forgot about us. Suddenly you would do anything to get your hands on the status and money. You're not the Hunter I knew and loved; you're just a jerk that filled his shoes. I go to him because he helps me find myself, you don't at all, you only help in making me more lost in myself, so lost I don't even recognize myself anymore. Is that what you wanted to accomplish? Then congratulations, you've achieved your goal."

His face hardened, as he roared, "Get the fuck out, and this time, STAY OUT."

She grabbed her bag, walking out the door with her head held high, never giving a glance back.

She heard the door slam so hard that the walls shook, she winced but kept on walking.

Stephanie knocked on the only door to the place she would be accepted.

"Steph? What are you doing here?" Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Can I stay here for the night? I have no where else to go."

I had lain in Kurt's arms that night, feeling more safe than I ever had. That's when I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, I was in love with him, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

When Hunter had done what he did, he arised an emotion in me…fear. If he were capable of almost killing me, it sure wouldn't have taken a lot to hurt Kurt if he found out who it was.

I wasn't sure if I could survive, emotionally as well as physically, if Kurt was hurt in the hands of Hunter.

Maybe I wasn't thinking rationally, what I did hurt me and Kurt both, maybe me more than him.

Kurt would always be able to find someone to love him, to reassure him that things would be all right, and I was right. Now, he's married, to whom I consider the luckiest woman on earth. I tell myself; at least I was able to get a taste of what real love was like, even though it might have been just for a fleeting second.

__

"Listen Kurt, what we have…is really special." Stephanie started.

Kurt agreed flashing her a smile.

"Kurt, I think though it would be best if we weren't together."

His smile vanished, replaced by confusion. "What do you mean Steph? I thought we were great together, I thought this is what you wanted."

Her hands went to wrap herself around herself. "That's the problem Kurt, I don't know what I want. I definitely don't want Hunter, but I'm not sure I want you."

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're perfect, maybe too perfect. I'm sure you'll find someone special, more deserving of you."

Kurt grabbed her hand, "No one's more special than you Steph, I don't want anyone but you Steph, can't you see that?"

"I can't, I'm sorry Kurt. I wish it could have ended differently, can we still be friends?" She touched the side of his face, but he backed away as if her touch burned on impact.

"Kurt, please, try to understand."

"I don't understand at all Steph, everything was going fine, what went wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kurt."She tried to kiss his cheek but he turned his back to her.

As she walked away from him, she could hear him say, "I'm sorry too Stephanie…"

That had been 7 months ago. I haven't talked to him since, though god knows how many times I've tried to talk to him. He just seemed to stop noticing my existence. After I had broken up with him, I went back to Hunter; he seemed to know that too, because every time he saw Hunter and me together, his face blanched of any emotion.

Hunter had readily taken me back, just as I knew he would have. I was the supplier, the endless checkbook to never ending money. I didn't like being used, but I don't have anyone else to go back to, I had no choice.

I always say, "Stephanie McMahon, always on top" though this time, I'm not sure if that's exactly the case.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R

__


	3. Matt/Lita Part 1 - Matt

Title: Stay

I remember the day I had met Lita, as if it were just yesterday. I saw her wrestling against a woman who had years of experience compared to her. I could see that she was giving it her all, though it went to no avail, the other woman overpowered her. Jeff was watching the match, entranced as he was in any matches that he attended to. The referee counted when the other woman covered Lita. The three count passed, the woman getting back on her feet. I could see that Lita was talking to the woman, I just wasn't sure what they were talking about.

What surprised me next was when the woman help Lita up, hugging her. Lita high-fived her, a smile on her face. She waved goodbye to the woman as she hopped off the apron. Her hair was a mess, the smolderen red hair pulled up in an untidy ponytail, a bright glint in her eyes that could only have come from a good match. Lita was wearing gray sweats, a sports bra that complimented her figure.

Jeff rushed up to her as she came near the seats.

"Great match Lita." I heard him say enthusiastically, a friendly arm wrapping around her shoulders.

Lita laughed, hugging him back lightly.

When I heard her laughter, and her embracing Jeff, I felt a sudden wave of jealousy consuming me. It was unlike any emotion I had ever experienced. I never envied Jeff; I didn't know why I had been that day.

"Hey Matt, come here I want you to meet someone." Jeff beckoned to me.

I jogged towards where the two were, trying to look neutral, inside knowing that more than anything I wanted to find out who this woman was that had made me desire her so.

"Lita, this is Matt, Matt this is Lita."

Lita held out her hand, her face open and friendly, "Nice to meet you Matt, I've seen you wrestle in a couple of your matches in the shows, you're really talented."

When her hand came into contact with mine, I felt a surge of electricity go through my hand from hers. She too felt it, because she gazed back at me, a look of surprise and amazement on her face.

"Likewise." I grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From then on each day, I began to build a friendship with Lita. I knew I wanted something more, yearned for it, I just knew it wasn't the right time, not yet.

__

When I walked by the cafeteria in the wrestling gym, I heard Lita talking in a hushed tone near the back of the room, I almost didn't realize she was in the room until her voice started rising.

"Nick!..Please you know I can't go home right now, I'm in the middle of training…no I can't take time off they might find a replacement….why not? WHY NOT? You know that it's been my dream to become a wrestler…of course I care about you, but if you make me choose between wrestling and you, I would have to choose wrestling…hello? Nick?…HELLO?" Lita hooked the payphone back on the crib, slamming it down with frustration.

I touched Lita's shoulder, knowing if she needed a shoulder to cry on I would be more than happy to lend mine.

She raised her striking brown eyes, making it seem as though she could see right through my soul. I held my breath, as if I was afraid she might see that what I felt for her was stronger than friendship.

The moment passed, she wiped the corner of her eyes with the back of sleeves.

  
I handed her a kleenex from my backpack, waiting till her tears were gone.

"Thanks Matt, it's just my boyfriend.."

Maybe Lita saw my face drop, because she immediately stopped saying quickly "Of course you don't want to hear about a boring old relationship I'm sorry I should have—"

I shook my head, smiling so she saw that I was spellbound in every word she spoke, more than she knew. "Friends listen to friends, I'm your friend, I'll help you if you need me, and it seems that you do."

Lita smiled back through her tears, taking time only to wipe them away, "Thank you Matt, you're the best friend I've got right now, you and Jeff are the only people I know that doesn't have a hidden schedule behind their words."

She hugged me, resting her head against my chest.

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off, what else could I have said?

I almost backed down right then, I've never been the one to break people's hopes, something inside me stopped me though, whispering in the back of my mind, that she would come around, all she needed was time, and space to breathe.

Although I felt bad for doing so, I thought of Lita as a goal. Because I knew that once I had set a goal, I would rather die trying then to have not tried at all.

I knew if I made the first move, the friendship was lost, I just needed to find out a way to make her fall in love with me, as I already was for her.

__

"So Lita, if you lose this match, you'll have to go out with me, Dean Malenko. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with someone of my looks and body?" Dean smirked, walking along the top of the ramp, Lita in the middle of the ring after a match she had against Molly that she had won.

The past few weeks, Dean Malenko had been interfering in Lita and Jeff and I's matches, although it was more like harassing.

He seemed obsessed with Lita, doing anything to get her attention; getting continuously frustrated when Lita didn't know that he existed.

I didn't blame him at all for trying to win the affections of Lita that's what I had been trying to do for so long it seemed.

When Dean Malenko challenged Lita to a match, although it sounded ridiculous match, I knew this was my chance to prove to Lita that I was worthy of more than her friendship, maybe her love.

__

I had been outside the ring, supporting Lita. I slid into the ring, walking over to where Lita was. She seemed frozen in her spot, as if not knowing what she should do.

I whispered into her ear, "I have a plan, accept the match."

She seemed to watch me with reluctance, before nodding, whispering, "I trust you."

I put an arm around her, so she knew that I would support her.

Lillian Garcia handed Lita a microphone, in which she spoke into it; "I'll fight you. All you have to do is show up."

She appeared to be confident at that moment, except after she had went back stage, she began shivering.

I touched her shoulder, telling her, "It's okay, I have a plan. I won't let you get hurt."

Her smile slowly reappeared, "Okay Matt. I just hope your plan works."

The day of the match between Lita and Dean Malenko, even though I didn't show it, I was a nervous wreck. I had been so sure the plan would work until that day, now I was beginning to have my doubts. It wasn't a full proof plan, if any of Dean Malenko's "Radicalz" team members attacked him from behind, the plan would be useless.

__

The match had started only minutes before, but already Dean was easily overpowering Lita.

He powerbombed her onto the mat, her limp body laid out on the floor.

I had almost jumped into the ring right then, I knew though it was better to wait.

Dean went for the cover, only to jump back from his cover on the second count.

I could see that even though her body was wracking in pain, her face was filled with humiliation that this match caused her that Dean caused her.

I couldn't wait anymore, if I had left Lita for a minute longer, Dean would have beaten her in to unconsciousness.

I went into the ring, a steel chair in my hand. I remained in the position, as Dean trash-talked Lita, when he turned around; I hit him squarely in the head, causing him to crumple to the ground.

The referee was at the other side of the ring, his back turned, seeing if Lita was all right so he didn't see when I had harmed Dean.

I slid out of the ring quickly before the referee caught asight of me. Lita saw me get out of the ring, giving me a thumbs up. She made her way up the ropes, pushing the referee away to give out her signature Litacanrana.

She covered Dean Malenko, one arm resting over his shoulder.

It seemed like the slowest three count I had to watch through, although in reality it was only a few seconds.

The bell rang, finalizing the match. Dean was holding his jaw, advancing towards her, only to stop and get out of the ring when he saw I was outside the ring.

I hugged her when I got into the ring, having our own celebration.

Lita was beaming, her smile not nearly big enough for her face. She kept on exclaiming, "Did that really happen? Did I really beat Dean?"

I nodded embracing her again, her hair tangled in my hands, "You did it Lita, you beat Dean."

She broke the clasp, looking up at me with excitement.

Her beauty mesmerized me; she didn't seem to have looked more beautiful than she had that day.

Her flaming red hair that seemed hot to the touch, her deep brown eyes, her lips, there wasn't any word that could describe her lips, indescribable.

Lita appeared to notice my sudden change; she tilted her head, asking if anything was wrong.

My eyes closed for a moment, to keep all the feelings for her in bay, but when I gazed down at her, her face filled with the light I wished had so been because of me, I kissed her.

I kissed her with every ounce of passion that I felt, as if to tell her, to prove to her, that I was worthy of her love, that I had been waiting in the shadows for her to realize that I was in love with her.

I pulled back, out of breath.

Lita had a glazed look in her eyes; she touched her lips to confirm what had happened.

When she didn't give any kind of reply, I began to apologize to her, I was near tears, even though I tried my best to cover it up.

She still didn't answer.

I had to get away from her then; I couldn't face what was plain as day to everyone else but me until now, she didn't see me as anything other than a friend.

I walked down the stairs, beginning the long journey up the ramp.

The crowd began deafening. They were laughing at me because I was turned down by the one person I loved most in the world? I didn't see what was so funny.

A hand touched my shoulder; I turned to be met again face to face with Lita.

"Lita listen let's just forget this ever—"

Her hand covered my mouth, leaving my sentence trailing.

A tear fell from the corner of my left eye, I knew she was going to tell me we were friends and nothing else, I knew that friendship was all we were ever going to have, I knew…

Her lips met mine, the passion that had been lacking from Lita, now there, with more response than he had ever thought to imagine.

"Are you sure about this—"

She kissed me, pulling back to whisper, "Live for the moment, Matt."

The few months after that was heaven. I hadn't realized I had so much in common with her until I started a relationship with her. But as every one knew, heaven wouldn't last for long.

__

"Jeff, I'm only trying to look out for you!"

"Well I'm not a little kid anymore Matt, you out of everyone should know that! I'm my own person, don't you trust me to make the right decisions?"

"You never make the right decisions Jeff, that's how you got hurt in the first place!"

Jeff shoved me aside, saying over his shoulder, "I don't need to listen to this. When you're willing to listen to me, you know where to find me."

I slammed the wall next to me, turning to Lita, "Is it just me or has Jeff gotten really stupid lately?"

Lita had her back against the wall, deep in thought until she replied, "I think you're being a little unreasonable Matt. Jeff is right, he has a choice with what he should or shouldn't do with his own body."

"What?" I looked Lita, anger and hurt in my eyes.

"Matt, you know I don't want to fight you. It's just…I think Jeff has a point, of course you do too but he's his own person you know he won't deliberately do something just to set you off."

I didn't know whom she was anymore, the Lita I knew had always seen and agreed with my point of view, now she was going with my brother's. I turned my back to her, saying coldly, "That's what Jeff has been trying to do lately. Honestly Lita, I thought you were smarter than that."

I didn't know at that time, why she would suddenly choose to back Jeff up, except all those questions were answered only too soon.

__

"What is wrong with you Lita? Aren't you on my side anymore?" I yelled.

It had been the second fight Lita and I had that week that was more fights than we ever had when we were friends.

"I am on your side Matt! I just don't see why you need to treat Jeff as if he were a 5 year old!"

"I'm just trying to look out for him, I have a responsibility that comes with being an older brother, I don't want to let him down."

"Can't you see you're letting him down already by not letting him be who he wants to be?"

"Get out, I'll talk to you when you cool down."

"Cool down? If I need to cool down, then what does that make you?" She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I regretted saying that immediately after she had left, I knew I had to apologize. I had never been one to lose my cool; just lately I had been losing it more and more, until I couldn't control myself anymore. I didn't recognize myself in the mirror anymore, who am I?

__

I jumped up from the couch, running down the halls, trying to look for her.

I heard two familiar voices just around the corner, I slowed my steps.

When I saw it was Lita and Jeff, I almost called out to them, except something once again held me back.

Jeff wrapped an arm around Lita; her tears were running freely as she tried to wipe them away.

Jeff moved her hands away from her face, kissing her forehead.

She looked up in surprise, as he moved in, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes closed, melting into the kiss.

I backed away to the hall I had just walked down from. That answered any questions about why Lita would back up Jeff.

I kept repeating to myself, "Men don't cry."

A tear slipped out anyway.

I had went to Vince McMahon that day, telling him straight out I no longer wanted to be tag teams with Lita and Jeff. He didn't seem to understand, because he didn't know the whole story. I didn't plan on telling the story to anyone. Vince agreed hastily after I threatened to quit, I didn't find wrestling as treasured as I had before, now it all just seemed empty, a routine. He booked a match, me against Jeff and Lita being the guest referee, but I didn't care. Anything to get myself out of tag teams with Jeff as soon as possible.

The scripts had me lose to Jeff, and with me blaming Lita for the loss. It hit too close to home, though none of the roster or the fans knew that.

The final scene I had to do with Lita was the one where I broke up with her. I hadn't spoken to Lita at all except when necessary since the incident between her and Jeff, she followed me around like a lost puppy, she didn't know that I had seen her kiss Jeff as if he was the one she had spent her life with the last couple of months.

While the last segment was being taped, every scripted word I said, I said it with meaning. Every word was true, I knew she grasped what was going on, because I saw a light that was flickering in her eyes die. "As of now, Team eXtreme doesn't exist." I slammed the door, separating Lita and me forever, not just in the scripts but in real life as well.

It was a twist of fate that brought Lita and me together, now it was a twist of fate that tore us apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R

__


	4. Matt/Lita Part 2 - Lita

I met Matt through his younger brother Jeff who had been watching the debut match of mine. I was in love with Jeff for the first few months, I wasn't really sure why since we had nothing in common, until I met Matt, who changed my life more than he would ever know.

__

Lita adjusted the straps to my outfit as the practice match began. She had only been in the Indy Feds for the last six months but already she was making much progress. She was wrestling a long time friend of hers who had gotten her interested in wrestling in the first place.

Rachael locked her in a headlock, which Lita quickly reversed, throwing her back to do a clothesline. She went to climb the ropes, except Rachael had not been taken down to keep her down. She was pushed to the ground, being dragged into the corner to do a ten count.

She could already begin to feel her energy dissolve, the match had been more tiring than she had thought. She did a desperate maneuver neck breaker. Lita forced herself to once again move herself to the ropes, which she got ready to do a moonsault. She flipped, contacting with not Rachael, but the mat.

Lita clutched her stomach in pain as Rachael quickly went for the cover. The three count was executed and the bell rang finalizing the match.

Lita got to her feet, hugging her friend. "Great match, the fans are going to love it."

Rachael smiled replying, "No, the fans are going to love YOU."

"Lita! Lita!" She could feel a grin beginning to tug at her lips when she heard Jeff's voice.

She hopped off the apron, jogging over to Jeff and giving him a quick hug. "Hey Jeff, how's life treating you?"

"Great, You had an awesome match, loved your moonsault."

She looked down at her feet, blushing slightly. There was just something about Jeff that made her become this shy, reserved, babbling idiot.

"I'd like you to meet my brother, you remember me talking about him right?"

Lita nodded, Jeff always consistently talked about his "big brother" who had trained with him to get into the WWF. She didn't expect much of his big brother, because, how could anyone else come out on top compared to Jeff? He was sweet, he was caring, he was everything she ever wanted in a…

"Lita, I'd like you to meet Matt."

Lita looked up to meet with a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes that showed depth. She had to stifle a gasp as she openly stared at his features. He was different from Jeff as night and day, but there was no denying, he was the most striking man she had ever seen.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She managed a nervous smile. "Hi, I'm Lita. I've heard a lot about you from your brother."

With an easy manner his lips formed into a smile. "Likewise." He replied.

As I got to know him, it seemed I was losing whatever I felt for Jeff, and the feelings growing stronger for Matt. He was everything I had hoped to find in a man, but never thought I'd find. There was only one thing stopping me from making a move on Matt: my boyfriend.

__

Nick through the beer bottle at the wall, the bottle shattering, the shards cutting into her skin.

"Please Nick…."

Nick backhanded her, sending her body to the other side of the room. "You're a slut you know that? No one's ever going to love a worthless crap like you. Only I could love you even if you're a whore, understand?" He grabbed her by the nape of her neck, raising her off the ground.

Lita nodded numbly.

Nick released her, kicking her overturned body before heading for the door. "You better be here when I get back, bitch. Cause there's more where that came from if you aren't."

Her tears slid silently down the sides of her face. She knew she would be in worse state if Nick saw her crying, because it seemed as if crying only added to the fuel of Nick's anger. She curled into a ball, trying to imagine herself invisible, so that Nick wouldn't dare hurt her anymore. She saw that the cuts on her arms were enough to need stitches, except she didn't care. If she died that night, she would have been happy, to get off the world that seemed to cruel to her.

Nick was the perfect gentleman when they were around others. All her friends had oohed and aahed over Nick. Only they didn't see the second side to the man she loves, or at least had loved. It had started as an innocent fight, he had slapped her. Lita was shocked at first; Nick never seemed the one to abuse another.

She had forgiven him when he had come back to her with flowers, tears in his eyes, begging for forgiveness and that nothing like that would ever happen again. Then a second fight occurred, then the third, then…until she no longer cared to keep track.

Lita had tried to leave Nick before, only to receive the beating of her life. He had threatened to hurt her friends if she told who had beaten her to nearly an inch of her life, so she could only weakly explain to her friends that she had been hurt by being at the wrong place at the wrong time by a gang.

The worst part of it all was, no one suspected anything. It was as if Nick had found the perfect façade that no one would ever look through to see his true self.

She didn't want to live, but she didn't want to die either.

Life had come to a dead end for me then; I was stuck in between two worlds, one with all my friends..and Nick, the other, a world without Nick, or my friends.

If Matt hadn't found me at the state that I was in, I probably wouldn't have stayed here to be able to tell this story.

__

"Nick, baby you know I can't do that….Vince would kill me…why not?!? Because I'm loyal to my fans…no it's not a bunch of bullshit! You're right, we do need some time from eachother…goodbye!" She clicked her cellphone off, slamming the phone to the ground, hearing it break to pieces.

She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but immediately relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Lita? Are you okay? You want to talk about it."

She bit the inside of her lip, she knew she had to stay strong, she knew if she told anyone, chances were Nick would be out to hurt all of her friends who she wouldn't be able to live without. She knew…..all the words began to spill out of her, as if she had kept those feelings in for so long that they had no choice but to be vocalized.

Matt soon wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her hair, whispering, "Shh..it's going to be okay Lita; I won't let him hurt you anymore. We'll get help."

Lita could feel happiness overwhelm her, until she realized that with only Matt, chances were Nick would be able to find a way to harm everyone she cared for.

Matt sensed her sudden change in attitude. "We'll talk to Vince McMahon right away, he'll know what to do." He kissed the top of her head, hugging her closer to his body.

We did go to Vince for help; he was able to get a restraining order against Nick. After that, I never heard or saw Nick again, although in the back of my mind, I was always afraid that he might be watching me, just waiting for his time to strike.

Just when I thought that things were finally settling down in my life, Dean Malenko goes and disrupts whatever peace I had began to build within myself.

He never seemed to give up. First it was interrupting in all of my matches, then it was the box of chocolates, then, the challenge for the match.

__

Dean Malenko had interfered with the third match that she had this week.

He stood at the top of the ramp, a microphone in his hand, a confident smirk on his face. "So Lita? What'd you say? One-on-one with the great Dean Malenko."

Lita would have raised my mic and refused, except Matt put a hand over the microphone, quickly whispering in his light southern accent that he had a plan.

She felt uneasy about taking on a wrestler like Dean, although she hated him, she couldn't deny that he was one of the best wrestlers in the business. But her trust for Matt overpowered her uneasiness.

"You got it Dean. All you have to do is show up."

She felt nothing less than safe as Matt put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. She had to keep from shivering of the pleasure she felt just having Matt care about her well being.

The week before the match against Dean Malenko, I was on odds and ends. No support from Matt seemed to ease my fears. Many questions went through my mind, what if Malenko won? What if Matt's plan didn't work?

Thankfully, Matt's plan went through, and I had gotten from that experience, much more than I had hoped to get.

__

Lita lay on the canvas, fighting to keep from slipping into unconsciousness. She could hear Dean yelling at her to get up, but she felt much too tired.

She saw Matt slide in to the ring, a metal chair in his hand. Her eyes widened, Matt had always been one to say he believed in fair play, no foreign objects. Except maybe this was an exclusion.

With all her strength, she managed to wave the referee over, managing a hurt look on her face, which wasn't hard because her head was pounding, she told the referee that her head was hurting.

As the ref leant down to see if she would still be able to continue the match, Lita heard the distinct sound of metal contacting with a person.

Lita craned her neck to see Matt throwing the chair out of the ring, getting out of the ring himself also. He signaled for Lita to make her move.

She crawled over to the direction of Dean, almost collapsing onto Dean as the referee finished the three count.

Once the bell had rung, Matt came back into the ring, jumping up and down with happiness.

Matt helped her to her feet, hugging her tightly.

"Did I just beat Dean? Did this really happen?" Lita asked, still in disbelief.

"You did it Lita, I knew you could. All you needed was a little help."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Matt." Lita smiled, turning to the crowd, giving them the hardy boyz gun indication.

She faced Matt again to find him staring at her.

"Something wrong Matt?" She waved a hand across his face when he didn't reply.

Her brows knitted questioningly as he began to lean closer. When his lips touched hers, she could feel herself gasp. The kiss was short, Matt pulling back to see her reaction.

To say the least she was stunned. She had just received the sweetest and gentlest kiss she had ever gotten from the man she was in love with. She touched her hand to her lips to confirm the happening.

Matt's face dropped when he saw her reaction, it seemed as if he didn't expect her response to be none. He began to apologize furiously, blushing deeply.

Her lips parted to say what she should have, but she found her voice wouldn't leave her lips. She watched silently as Matt left the ring.

She was hesitant as to whether stay and enjoy what would have been the one and only kiss with Matt, or to go and catch up with him, to find if he felt the same way.

She hardly heard the crowd cheering; she only heard the beating of her heart as she caught up with Matt midway up the ramp. She lightly touched his back, watching him jolt. He turned, and began to apologize when he saw it was her.

Lita silenced him by placing a hand over his lips, searching for a sign in his dark eyes, to see if this fate was one that he wanted also.

This time, it was Lita who tilted her lips so that his lips met hers.

He broke the kiss midway, looking at her, breathless. "Why…"

Lita smiled, covering his mouth from him speaking any further. She pulled back only enough to whisper, "Live for the moment."  
  
He seemed to accept her answer, because his arms tightened around her waist, giving her a mind-blowing kiss.

If only everything had stayed the way it was at that moment. But like everything else I ever managed to care for, everything I touched became tainted.

__

"I don't want to fight you Matt! If you just see from my point of view.."

Matt cut in sharply, snapping back, "If you would just listen, you would see my thoughts are more rational."

"Why don't you just let Jeff live his life? I know what it feels like to have someone have complete control over my life, and to tell you the truth Matt, it doesn't feel good!"

"Are you trying to say that I'm trying to control Jeff? I'm only trying to protect him." He looked taken aback at her words.

"Matt…." Lita touched Matt's shoulder, but he pulled back as if he was burnt.

"I need some time alone, I'll see you around…maybe."

Lita shook her head, stopping him from heading to the door. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of this! I don't want to fight, but if this is the way you are going to be acting, it seems like I have no choice. So Matt, you go and think this over."

She slammed their locker room door behind her leaving Matt with his face buried in his hands.

I hated having to fight with Matt, I knew there could have been ways to avoid the situation, except I was never really much on looking for alternatives.

Matt was headstrong, and I was stubborn as well, I guess that somehow made us a bad mix when it involved an argument.

__

Lita shook the tears from her eyes, as she ran down the hallway.

She bumped into someone but she didn't care to look to see who it was.

"Whoa there Lita, what's the hurry?" Jeff joked, his smile quickly dissolving when he saw her tears.

He led her to a chair, helping her sit down. He sat down on his knees so he was looking up into her eyes. "What's wrong Lita?"

"It's nothing." She looked away, closing her eyes although the tears still kept flowing.

Jeff gently turned her face to meet his. "I know that you wouldn't be crying over nothing. You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

Lita almost laughed at his naiveness; the world hadn't been at its cruelest to him yet. "You want to know the truth?"

Jeff nodded.

"I got into a fight with Matt because I said that you should be able to do whatever you want and he said he was just trying to protect you and I…I'm so confused."

Jeff enfolded her in his arms. "You really stood up for me?"

"I always stand up for what I believe in…don't you?"

Jeff saw Lita, as she was right then, a brave woman who was slowly crumbling because of Matt. A beautiful woman who deserved more than what she received.

Jeff caressed her lips with his, increasing the pressure steadily as the seconds passed.

Lita pulled back suddenly, shaking her head. "This isn't right. I love Matt, Jeff I think you're great but…"

Jeff sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I knew you'd say that, I guess you can't blame a man for trying."

Lita smiled weakly. "Still friends?"

"Of course." Jeff placed a friendly kiss on the cheek before he walked off to his next match.

After the incident with Jeff, it suddenly looked as if Matt had seen everything that had happened, because unexpectedly he began to give me the cold shoulder, only associating with me if it involved a storyline.

Vince McMahon called Jeff and Lita into his office after a couple of days that Matt had begun to act strangely.

"We have a change of plans for the direction of which the Hardy Boyz storyline is going, you will break up with Matt, and join Jeff to be his valet." Vince said.

"Why the sudden change?"

Vince looked at both of them replying, "To tell you the truth, it was Matt who suggested this. He said he would like to get out of the storyline as soon as possible."

Jeff and her exchanged glances, what was happening?

It didn't take long at all for that question to be answered. The questions all answered in the form of two words. Two words, that put an end to me and Matt….for forever.

__

"I'm sorry Matt! I didn't see your foot on the ropes!" Lita pleaded, reciting the lines she had memorized to do the taping.

"Yeah? Well it seems more than that, why were you never on my side?" Matt looked at her with accusation in his eyes, the allegation looked so real to her, she had to shake her head to assure herself that this was only the scripts, not in real life.

"I'm the referee! I can't be on sides, I'm sorry Matt, if I had seen your foot on the ropes.."

Matt got up abruptly, causing her to take a step back. "I don't want to listen to any more of your lies." He pointed to the door. "Leave."

Lita didn't know what it was, but somewhere along his lines, she could begin to see that he actually meant every scripted word he said, except…why?

She backed away to the exit as she was supposed to, real tears beginning to well.

"As of now, team eXtreme is **no more**." He shut the door in her face.

Lita could feel her feet crumble beneath her, her whole world come crashing down. She didn't even hear the cameraman lean down to ask if she was all right. All she could hear were the last words Matt said to her, no more…no more…no more…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


End file.
